1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to memory decoders.
2. Background Art
Today, various products and applications (e.g., Bluetooth products, WLAN products, mobile baseband and multimedia processors, etc.) require significant amounts of on-chip read-only memory (ROM).
Conventional ROM bitcells, bitcell arrays, and memory architectures suffer from a number of problems, including area inefficiency, high cost, and high power consumption due to high leakage, for example.
There is a need therefore for improved ROM bitcells, bitcell arrays, and memory architectures.
The present invention will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. Generally, the drawing in which an element first appears is typically indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.